The Upcoming Archery Tournament/Robin and Mickey plans to enter for their ladies
Here is how the Upcoming Archery Tournament is foretold in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. Meanwhile, Robin was stirring up the stew humming to himself thinking about Maid Marian. Robin Hood: (humming to himself) Little John: Hey, Lover boy. How's that grub comin', Man? I'm starved. Launchpad McQuack: Me too, L.J. I could go for that chowder right about now. Mickey Mouse: Rob? Little John: Robin. Robaire. J. Thaddeus Toad: Hey, Robin! Robin Hood: Hmm? What? What do you say? Little John: Ah, forget it. Your mind's not on food. You're thinking about somebody with long eyelashes... (as the pot was boiling) and you're smellin' that sweet perfume. (sniffs and cough) Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt, Robin! Our Dinner's Burning! Robin Hood: (notices the pot) Hey! Whoa! I-It's boiling over. Little John: You're burnin' the chow! (trying to cool it off) Robin Hood: Sorry, Fellas. I guess I was thinking about Maid Marian again. Mole: You mean the girl you fell in love with? Robin Hood: Afraid so. I can't help it. I love her, Moley. Launchpad McQuack: Look, why don't ya stop moanin' and mopin' around? Just marry the gal, Rob. Robin Hood: Marry her? You don't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet and say... "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?" No, it just isn't done that way. Little John: Ah, come on, Robby. Climb the castle walls. (threw the old carrot away) Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style. J. Thaddeus Toad: Little John's right, Robin. It always work on fairytales. Robin Hood: It's no use, Fellas. I've thought it all out, and it just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer her? Jiminy Cricket: (tasting the stew and gag) Well, for one thing, you can't cook. Robin Hood: (as Friar Tuck stops by) I'm serious, Jiminy. She's a highborn lady of quality. Cyril Proudbottom: So she's got class. So what? Robin Hood: (hanging up a few cloths) I'm an outlaw. That's what. That's no life for a lovely lady. Always on the run. What kind of a future is that? Friar Tuck: Oh, for heaven's sake, Son. You're no outlaw. Why, someday, you'll be called a great hero. Robin Hood: A hero? Did you hear that, Everyone? We've just been pardoned. Goofy: I'll say, (chuckles) I wouldn't mind payin' by debt though. (laughs) Little John: (chuckles) That's a gas. We ain't even been arrested yet. Friar Tuck: All right, laugh, You bunch of rogues. (trying out the stew) But there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham. (tastes and begins to cough) Well-done, ain't it? Old Prince John's havin' a championship archery tournament tomorrow. Mickey Mouse: Archery tournament? (chuckles) I'll bet Robin could win that standing on his head. Robin Hood: (bows) Thank you, Mickey Mouse. But I'm sure we're not invited. Friar Tuck: No, but there's somebody who'll be very disappointed if you don't come. Little John: Yeah. Old Bushel Britches, the Honourable Sheriff of Nottingham. Angus MacBadger: Aye, Or maybe that curly mustached scoundrel, Mr. Winkie. Friar Tuck: No. Maid Marian. Robin Hood: Maid Marian? Friar Tuck: Yeah. She-She's gonna give a kiss to the winner. (winks and chuckles) And get this, Mickey. You, Donald, and Goofy would be surprised to know that your girlfriends, Princess Minnie, Daisy, and Sylvia are also going to be in the tournament to whoever's on second, third, and fourth place. Mickey Mouse: Boy, I can't believe it! Donald Duck: Me either, Mickey. Goofy: Gwarsh, I can't wait to see Sylvia again. (chuckles) Robin Hood: Kiss to the winner! Oo-de-lally. Come on, Fellas. What are we waiting for? Little John: Wait a minute, Rob. Hold it. That place will be crawlin' with soldiers. Horace Horsecollar: He's right, Robin. You, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy will end up in jail if you set one foot here. Robin Hood: Aha. But remember... faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not, My friends. (fires his arrow and threw his hat up in the air) This will be my greatest performance. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225